


В горе и в радости

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Potential Divorce, Stiles is a cop, derek is a lawyer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз женаты уже шесть лет. Дерек – успешный адвокат, финансово независим, и у них с мужем свой большой дом. Но пока Стайлза не ранили на работе, Дерек и не догадывался, что в их браке не так уж все гладко, как он думал.





	В горе и в радости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For better, for worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917343) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: human-AU, центрик!Дерек, ХЭ  
> Спасибо за беттинг котику Halisa aka NaVi  
> Переведен на ФБ-2016

Дерек любил свой офис. Он был большой, просторный, и на двери была табличка с его именем, а чуть ниже было написано «Старший партнер». Дерек упорно трудился ради этого: час за часом, без отпуска и выходных. Он был хорош в своем деле, и все это знали.

Возможно, именно поэтому звонок застал его врасплох.

– Это мистер Хейл? – спросили на другом конце провода.

Он не исправил говорящего, что на самом деле он _Хейл-Стилински_. Но никто не мог верно выговорить «Стилински», а у него совсем не было времени объяснять, как все же правильно.

– Да, – согласился он вместо того, чтобы удивиться, почему Айзек направил звонок ему.

– Пожалуйста, присядьте, мистер Хейл.

Дерек уже сидел. И просьба не показалась необычной: иногда клиенты думали, что могли отнимать у него время и начинать разговор подобным образом. Однако в этот раз холодок пробежал по спине. Что-то было не так.

– Хорошо.

– Это Джоан из Медицинского центра Бикон-Хиллз, – прозвучало слишком официально. Дерек отложил ручку, но тут же схватил ее снова.

– Ваш муж получил огнестрельное ранение при исполнении.

У Дерека словно ноги отнялись, а когда он попытался заговорить, понял, что до этого не дышал.

– Как…? – начал он, но не смог закончить вопрос.

– У него операция через полчаса, – успокаивающе сказала Джоан. – Доктор говорит, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Слишком много сомнений в этом утверждении. И тот факт, что Стайлзу необходима операция, заставил его волноваться еще больше.

– Медицинский центр Бикон-Хиллз? – с трудом получилось переспросить. У него сегодня были еще по крайней мере два клиента, но кому-то придется его заменить. Он должен быть там, когда Стайлз очнется. Как только Джоан подтвердила название больницы, он повесил трубку и схватил пальто.

Айзек обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, когда Дерек вышел из кабинета, видимо, он понял, что случилось что-то серьезное. 

– Все в порядке? – все равно спросил он.

– Мне нужно в больницу. Убедись, что кто-нибудь возьмет моих клиентов. Не отменяй встречи, – Дерек удивился тому, насколько твердо звучал его голос, и тому, что даже не забыл захватить пальто и портфель.

– Стайлз в порядке? – спросил его Айзек, уже открывая на компьютере расписание Дерека.

– Нет, – лишь сказал он, потому что не был уверен, что сможет все объяснить и при этом сохранить свое жуткое чувство спокойствия. 

– Я сообщу мисс Рейес, – заверил его Айзек, когда Дерек уже стоял в дверях. Эрика, вероятно, захочет узнать, почему Дерека нет. Он даже не подумал об этом.

***

Дерек был благодарен их страховке. Медицинский центр Бикон-Хиллз считался одним из лучших госпиталей в этом районе. Он был достаточно тихим, а персонал – очень квалифицированным. Дерек пришел в госпиталь, где его уже ждали, и объяснил, кого он ищет.

Его словно головой в воду окунули, потому что он с трудом мог разобрать, что ему говорили. Но он понял, что состояние Стайлза было тяжелым. Ему выстрелили в грудь, но пуля прошла мимо сердца всего в нескольких дюймах. И на нем не было бронежилета в тот момент. Идиот. Дерек убьёт его, когда он очнется.

– Пожалуйста, мистер Хейл, подождите здесь, – попросила его женщина, после того, как они прошли в зал ожидания. Дерек не поправил ее ошибку в фамилии. – Хотите кофе и что-нибудь почитать? Вам сообщат, как только закончится операция. 

– Кофе, пожалуйста. Черный, – пытаясь себя чем-то занять, он позвонил Айзеку удостовериться, что тот нашел ему замену. После – в их страховую компанию убедиться, что с бумагами все в порядке. А потом Эрике – объяснить, из-за чего он не на работе.

– Извини. Я не смогу встретиться с клиентами сегодня, – а когда попытался сказать почему, слова просто застряли в горле. Он прокашлялся. – Стайлза подстрелили. Мне нужно быть здесь. В больнице.

– Дерек, – строго начала Эрика. 

– Я, скорее всего, вернусь завтра после обеда, – добавил он быстро. К этому времени он уже найдет кого-нибудь, кто сможет позаботиться о Стайлзе, пока он на работе.

– Дерек, – снова проговорила Эрика. – Ты должен быть рядом с мужем, а не в офисе. Возьми пять недель отпуска, _оплачиваемого_ , и позаботься о муже. Твой офис и клиенты будут ждать твоего возвращения.

– Но… – начал Дерек, однако она повесила трубку прежде, чем он успел возразить. Пять недель – долгий срок. Дерек не помнил, чтобы брал пять недель отпуска в общей сложности вообще за последние шесть лет. Но Дерек вполне смог бы поработать и дома. Он уже так делал. Не проблема.

Потом женщина, до этого принёсшая ему кофе, который теперь остыл и был давно забыт на столе, вновь подошла к нему.

– Вы можете его увидеть, мистер Хейл, – она проводила его к палате Стайлза. Он был бледным, очень бледным и выглядел невероятно маленьким на больничной кровати. С синяком на щеке, разбитой губой и с перебинтованной грудью. На мгновение Дерек почувствовал, что готов заплакать.

– Можете сесть рядом и поговорить с ним, – объяснила она. – Он сильно устал, но все будет хорошо. Он настоящий боец.

Мельком заметив, что кровать Стайлза – единственная в палате, Дерек огляделся в поисках стула и, найдя, придвинул его ближе.

Странно было видеть Стайлза таким. Дерек осторожно сжал его руку, радуясь ее теплу и сразу же удивляясь, с чего бы ей и не быть теплой. Он прошелся большим пальцем по костяшкам Стайлза. Они тоже были немного сбиты.

– Эй, – тихо позвал он. – Я здесь.

Он заметил движение под веками Стайлза и то, как угол его рта слегка дернулся. Но это была единственная реакция, которую он увидел. Что точно не выглядело хорошо. 

Дерек несколько раз разговаривал с медсестрой и доктором, спрашивал, почему Стайлз не просыпается и не забалтывает всех. И каждый раз они терпеливо объясняли, что его мужу нужен покой, что, вероятнее всего, ему очень больно и что он обязательно поговорит с Дереком, как только ему станет лучше.

Оставшееся время Дерек отвечал на рабочие письма с телефона. В любом случае это единственное, чем он мог заняться, пока Стайлз спал. Иногда он задавался вопросом, было ли правильно вступать в брак с полицейским. Конечно, форма горяча, но риск?  
Было уже за полночь, когда Стайлз проснулся. Его взгляд скользнул по палате, прежде чем остановился на Дереке. На секунду Стайлз казался удивленным, словно не ожидал увидеть Дерека, но потом слабо улыбнулся.

– Привет, – проговорил Дерек. – Как себя чувствуешь? Позвать медсестру?

Стайлз осторожно покачал головой:

– Все болит.

Дерек снова дотронулся до его руки, сжав пальцы так сильно, как только мог. Он дал Стайлзу напиться, интересуясь, нужно ли вызвать медсестру. Но Стайлз отказался.

– Не ожидал тебя увидеть, – немного погодя сказал он. Кажется, на попытку выпить воды ушли все его силы, потому что он почти закрывал глаза. 

– Я отпросился с работы, – объяснил Дерек.

– Не думал, что тебе могут позволить, – заметил Стайлз, и, конечно, Дерек знал, что он много работает, однако поэтому у них есть собственный дом и машины. Их жизнь хороша и стабильна благодаря его тяжелой работе. Это не значит, что Стайлз не трудолюбивый, просто на зарплату копа сильно не разбогатеешь.

– Что ж, они согласились, что мне нужно быть рядом, потому что ты ранен.

Стайлз только хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. Дерек был вполне уверен, что муж не заснул, но, вероятнее всего, сильно устал. Видимо, это последствия операции. 

Он еще долго сидел рядом, пока дыхание Стайлза не выровнялось. Пока врачи с медсестрами не разбудили его для осмотра. Пока он вновь крепко не заснул после. А Дерек задремал на стуле, согнув шею под странным углом и обеспечив себя болью в спине.

***

Прежде чем Стайлза выписали, прошло несколько дней. Дерек работал рядом с больничной кроватью, составляя Стайлзу компанию, пока тот смотрел телевизор. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Эрика не позвонила и не пригрозила заблокировать его аккаунт.

Ему было сложно не работать. Ведь он так упорно трудился все эти годы. И сейчас он совсем не знал, чем себя занять.

Он договорился с медсестрой, что она будет приходить и проверять процесс заживления раны Стайлза раз в день, но в основном они всегда были вдвоем. И почему-то Стайлз всегда удивлялся, просыпаясь и видя Дерека рядом, неважно, была ли середина ночи или полдень.

– Голоден? – спросил Дерек в пятницу. Стайлз читал в их постели и был необычно тихим последние несколько дней. Дерек считал, что это могло быть из-за шока, но был не уверен.

Стайлз снова удивленно посмотрел на него. Всего секунду, но Дерек заметил.

– Ага.

– Индийская кухня подойдет?

Стайлз только кивнул.

Дерек не совсем понимал, но думал, что дело было в нем. Он не привык к такому количеству свободного времени, когда в будние дни можно смотреть игру по телевизору или ходить в обычных джинсах. Он уже давно забыл, каково это – проводить целый день на диване.  
За обедом они обменялись всего парой слов, и между ними царила тишина, раньше которой никогда не было. Обычно Стайлз много болтал. О работе, их друзьях или фильме, который он посмотрел со Скоттом на прошлой неделе. У Дерека редко хватало на это время, и он полагался на рассказы Стайлза. 

– Не хочешь объяснить, что случилось? – наконец спросил он. Он был уверен, что Стайлз рассказал бы ему сразу же или по крайней мере как только они добрались бы домой, но он и слова не произнес. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и тут же скривился, словно задел рану.

– В общем, все вышло глупо. Думал, что легко возьму наркоторговцев из того картеля, и все шло по плану. Но потом парень вытащил пистолет словно из ниоткуда. И, судя по всему, я забыл надеть бронежилет.

– Судя по всему, – пробормотал Дерек себе под нос. – Но вы их взяли? – чуть громче поинтересовался он.

– Да, Лидия и Эллисон закончили всю работу, – он криво ухмыльнулся. – У таких грозных леди ошибок не бывает.

Дерека затопило гордостью, несмотря на тон Стайлза. Тот всегда был хорош в поимке плохих парней. Словно у него был нюх на них.

– Тогда это все же успех. 

Стайлз кивнул.

– Наверное, да, – он что-то умалчивал, но Дерек знал его достаточно хорошо и решил дать ему немного времени. – И сколько еще ты будешь дома?

– Три недели, – ответил ему Дерек, но Стайлз так удивился, что Дерек не знал, как это следует расценивать. 

– Вау. И ты сможешь жить с этим? 

– Почему я не смогу? – спросил, защищаясь, Дерек, отказываясь признавать, что у него руки чешутся включить рабочий телефон и проверить почту с сообщениями. Убедиться, что не упускает чего-то важного.

– Ты трудоголик, вот что я имею в виду, – в голосе Стайлза послышалась злость, и хотя Дерек не понял, откуда она взялась, но не воспринял ее всерьез. Стайлза подстрелили. Возможно, он злился, потому что ему было больно.

– Я не против побыть с тобой, – осторожно сказал Дерек, убирая тарелку мужа. – Я буду в гостиной. Позови, если что-нибудь понадобится, – Стайлз много спал в эти дни, а Дерек понял, что ему понравилось смотреть шоу «Доктора Фила»*.

Шла всего лишь третья неделя его отпуска, а он готов был на стену лезть от раздражения, когда нашел _его_. Он случайно опрокинул урну в кабинете, разбирая файлы старых дел. И _он_ был там. Лист белой бумаги, разорванный на две части, которые легко складывались вместе. В заголовке неаккуратным почерком Стайлза было нацарапано _«Рождественский список желаний»_. Дерек улыбнулся. Они делали так несколько лет, что-то вроде их традиции. На секунду он подумал, что Стайлз просто выкинул старый список, но потом вчитался в написанные строчки.

_* Дерек меньше работает._

_* Дерек чаще бывает дома._

_* Проводить время с Дереком._

_* Было бы неплохо вернуть мою сексуальную жизнь._

_* И парня, на котором я женился._

И все. Но Дерека сразили наповал эти пять пуль. Он перечитал список. Потом еще раз. И вдруг понял, почему Стайлз удивлялся каждый раз, когда просыпался и видел Дерека. Он просто совсем не ожидал, что Дерек будет рядом. 

Они ведь не так давно занимались сексом, подумал Дерек. В их годовщину…

Дерек громко сглотнул, когда его накрыло пониманием. Это случилось семь месяцев назад. Секс был немного грубым и просто… быстрым. Дереку надо было рано вставать на следующее утро, но Стайлз выглядел таким надеющимся после ужина в ресторане, да и Дерек все же тоже скучал по нему. А до этого? Он даже не мог вспомнить.

Дерек долго смотрел на список. Он работал около восьмидесяти часов в неделю, уходил рано и возвращался поздно. Завтракал, обедал и ужинал на работе. А приходя домой – шел спать. Вот что он делал.

Стайлз же работал вне фиксированного графика. Или в ночные, или в дневные смены. У Дерека никогда особо не получалось следить за тем, когда его муж работал. Так что он не сильно волновался, дома ли был Стайлз, когда сам уходил на работу или возвращался вечером. Если его не было дома, то Дерек полагал, что Стайлз в это время был на работе. Он даже не понял, что это могло стать проблемой. Так что не все было хорошо, как считал Дерек. 

Сначала он хотел выкинуть список обратно в урну, но вместо этого убрал его в бумажник, сам не зная почему. С одной стороны, он никогда больше не хотел видеть его снова. А с другой – хотел перечитывать его еще и еще, пока эти строчки не врезались бы навечно в его память. 

На нетвердых ногах он дошел до их общей спальни. Стайлз спал, лежа на спине, что было необычно. Раньше он всегда спал на боку, но, возможно, из-за раны сейчас это было слишком болезненно. Он одновременно выглядел и моложе, и старше, чем Дерек его помнил. На самом деле ему было лишь тридцать два. Это даже не возраст. Но кажется, будто еще вчера ему было двадцать три и он был таким невероятным, что Дереку пришлось ради него оторваться от своих книг. А потом они оба начали работать, и Дереку удалось сделать головокружительную карьеру. 

Стайлз выглядел более мускулистым, чем помнил Дерек. Он задумался, когда же в последний раз видел мужа обнаженным. Или последний раз, когда просто _видел_ его.

Взглянув на часы, он спохватился, что уже без десяти одиннадцать, и первой мыслью было, что ему уже пора уходить с работы домой. И что-то внутри него сломалось.

Это не у Стайлза были несбыточные ожидания о муже. Это у Дерека были несбыточные ожидания о себе _самом_ , если он считал, что он сможет работать восемьдесят часов в неделю и быть со Стайлзом до конца жизни. Они совсем не проводили время вместе.

Он избегал своего отражения в зеркале, пока чистил зубы и раздевался. Дерек любил их дом, машины и финансовую стабильность. Но Дерек хотел всего этого, потому что мечтал об идеальной жизни _со Стайлзом_. Потому что больше всего этого он любил Стайлза. Ничто из этого не будет иметь значения, если они не смогут разделить это друг другом.

Вернувшись в кровать, он осторожно придвинулся к Стайлзу, пытаясь не разбудить его, и положил руку ему на талию. Его запах был таким знакомым и одновременно таким новым. Дерек закрыл глаза, осознавая, что совсем не помнит, когда в последний раз они так близко спали. Возможно, в их годовщину после секса. 

Стайлз заворочался, но не проснулся. И почему-то Дерек сам быстро заснул, несмотря на то, что на сердце у него было тяжело.

Он встал вместе со Стайлзом. Точнее, из-за того, что получил локтем по лицу.

– Вот черт, прости, – проворчал Стайлз. – Не ожидал, что ты будешь так близко.

По сути, Дерек знал, что только он сам виноват в этом. Но все равно было больно.

– Все в порядке, – отозвался он немного хриплым после сна голосом и потер челюсть. 

Но открыв глаза, Дерек встретился с пристальным взглядом Стайлза. 

– Восемь утра, а ты все еще в постели.

– Я в отпуске, помнишь?

Он все же ожидал, что Стайлз улыбнется. Или по крайней мере снова ляжет рядом, как раньше. Но вместо этого Стайлз смотрел на него, словно впервые видел. Как на кого-то незнакомого. И Дерек не успел остановить себя.

– Ты уйдешь от меня?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, а Стайлз даже не выглядел удивленным. Он сначала было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл. А потом, немного помолчав, произнес:

– Не знаю.

Дерек просто уставился на него. Удивление не было подходящим словом. Он видел тот список. Он осознал, что пренебрегал Стайлзом и их браком. И всем тем, что действительно было важно. Просто не ожидал, что Стайлз не признается ему, что думает уйти.

– Тебе стоило сказать, – тихо проговорил Дерек.

– Я собирался. Когда приму решение.

Саднящая боль разрасталась прямо за ребрами. 

– Но тогда у меня бы не было шанса все исправить.

– А я не вижу, как ты мог не понять, что работая круглосуточно, без выходных, ты губишь наш брак.

– Все было ради _нас_. Чтобы у нас был этот дом. Наша жизнь.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Это не жизнь, Дерек, – спокойно сказал он.

Это, возможно, было самым худшим. Стайлз не был расстроен, не сердился. Словно он уже смирился, что ничего нельзя изменить, что Дерек не изменится. И если он не мог с этим жить, то сам должен был уйти. Дерек не знал, как реагировать на это. Он понятия не имел, что сказать.

Вместо этого он встал с кровати, чувствуя, как весь дрожит, прошел через весь дом и опустился в кресло, находящееся в кабинете. В комнате было холодно, потому что кондиционер всегда работал не так, как полагается – было или слишком холодно, до мурашек по коже, или удушливо жарко. 

На столе стояла одна из новомодных капсульных кофемашин. Потому что Дерек весьма глупо решил, что покидать кабинет и ходить на кухню ради чашки кофе было слишком хлопотно. И если бы он не купил ее, то, возможно, он бы осознал, что делил дом с кем-то еще. Однако прямо сейчас ему нужно было согреться, и он был очень рад кофемашине. 

Двадцать минут спустя, когда опустевшая кружка стояла на столе, его взгляд вновь упал на урну. Дерек вдруг осознал, что Стайлз мог выкинуть еще что-нибудь. Копаясь в мусоре, он в основном находил старые газеты и списки покупок, но в самом низу обнаружил то, что совсем не ожидал, – бумаги из агентства по усыновлению.

Они говорили об этом раньше. По большей части Стайлз, но Дереку нравилась мысль стать отцом. Семья всегда была важна для него, а желание иметь собственную – с самым невероятным человеком, которого он знал, – о многом говорило. Однако сейчас было ясно, что Стайлз уже давно отказался и от этой идеи тоже.

На короткое мгновение Дерек почувствовал себя в порядке. Но потом, посмотрев в окно на их большую лужайку, понял – он задницу рвал, чтобы оказаться здесь с мужем и, может быть, парой детишек. Но Дерек никогда не понимал до этого момента, что он не мог просто так получить это все и ожидать, что с ними все будет в порядке, словно они не больше чем очередная бутылка редкого виски для его коллекции. Сейчас у него была важная работа, большой дом, отличные машины, и он находился на грани развода. И это просто… надломило его.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как он плакал. Он даже не помнил последнего раза. Возможно, во время клятвы Стайлза на их свадьбе. Он сидел с бумагами по усыновлению в руках и плакал так, словно сдерживался лет десять. А может, так оно и было.

Он понятия не имел, как долго просидел там, со слезами, стекающими по щекам. Может быть, и не очень долго. А потом дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Стайлз в домашней футболке и штанах. Когда Дерек был все еще в нижнем белье. 

Вначале Стайлз удивился, но заметил бумаги в руках мужа, и выражение его лица изменилось. Оно вдруг стало измученным и грустным. 

– Да, – сказал он медленно. – Я думал, что ты все понимаешь. Но, по-видимому, нет. 

– По-видимому, нет, – согласился Дерек едва слышно.

– Дерек, я… – начал Стайлз, прежде чем замолчать на секунду. – Я думал, что ты знаешь. Думал, что ты так пытаешься сказать, что все кончено между нами. То есть… пропадая на работе, ты хотел сказать мне, что мы больше не вместе.

– Конечно же нет.

– Я просто не… Я не понимаю, как ты мог думать, что работая более восьмидесяти часов в неделю, ты сможешь сохранить наш брак? Пока меня не подстрелили, мы не виделись две недели. Ты больше никогда не пишешь мне с работы. А прикасаться ко мне ты перестал еще раньше. Я не знал, что и думать.

В этом был смысл, конечно был. Дерек просто не понимал, кем он стал. Кем они стали.

– Я не понимал, – объяснил он.

– Теперь я это вижу, – мягко сказал Стайлза и опустился на стул. – Мне стоило сказать раньше.

– Я подготовлю бумаги, – проговорил Дерек, потому что он просто не мог больше сидеть здесь и плакать. – И свяжусь с Эрикой.

– Бумаги? – растерянно переспросил Стайлз.

– На развод, – уточнил Дерек, надеясь, что его голос не дрогнул на последнем слове. – Это долгий процесс. Ты, наверное, хочешь закончить все как можно быстрее.

Он надеялся, что это прозвучит твердо и уверенно, как обычно на работе. А не так – запуганно и сломлено. Он был _напуган_. К его удивлению, лицо Стайлза смягчилось. 

– Эй, – нежно произнес он, дотронувшись до руки Дерека. – Давай не будем торопиться, хорошо? Я же сказал, что был не уверен. Была же причина, почему я женился на тебе, если на то пошло, было много причин на самом деле. И я ошибочно полагал, что ты тоже хочешь развода. Я же не знал, что ты совсем не догадываешься, Дерек. 

– Хорошо, – тихо согласился Дерек, пересаживаясь на стул. Ему стало чуть лучше, словно какая-то смесь беспомощности и адреналина ушла.

Стайлз попытался подняться, вздрогнув от боли, но у него не вышло, и Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что муж был до сих пор ранен. 

– Прости, – сказал он, вставая. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Помочь добраться до кровати?

Сначала Стайлз, кажется, хотел отказаться, но снова содрогнулся от боли.

– Да, думаю, помощь не помешает. 

Дерек обхватил Стайлза рукой, помог ему подняться. Он старался быть осторожным, но Стайлз все равно скривился, выпрямляясь. Он тяжело навалился на Дерека, а на лбу и шее выступил холодный пот. 

– Как ты сюда добрался, если сам едва стоишь на ногах? – обеспокоенно спросил Дерек, переживая за него. Переживая, что Стайлз слишком медленно шел на поправку. Или что как только это случится, он уйдет от него. 

– Чувствовал, что должен с тобой поговорить. У меня не было выбора, – объяснил он, пока Дерек вел его в спальню. Момент, когда он усадил Стайлза на кровать, показался ему очень интимным. 

– Будешь спать в одежде или помочь раздеться? – спросил он, хмурясь на бледность мужа.

– Раздеться. Тут тепло, – сонно ответил Стайлз.

Кивнув, Дерек помог ему стянуть штаны и постарался не слишком переживать, когда снимал со Стайлза футболку, а тот кривился от боли. Потом помог ему лечь и укрыл одеялом. Не успев себя остановить, он погладил волосы мужа, и сердце сбилось с ритма, когда тот сонно ему улыбнулся. И когда он посмотрел на Дерека, то во взгляде мелькнуло что-то такое знакомое, чего раньше очень долго не было. Возможно, дольше, чем Дерек думал. 

– Ты и правда не знал, – пробормотал Стайлз, прежде чем закрыть глаза и заснуть.

Дерек желал придвинуться к нему как можно ближе, обнять. Он так сильно его любил. И хотел показать ему, что хочет все исправить. Что готов все исправить. Но если бы он сказал Стайлзу о своей любви к нему, то это ничего бы не изменило. Сейчас это были не больше чем пустые слова. Проблема не в чувствах. Проблема в той жизни, которую они построили. В которой Дерек почти не бывал дома и в которой они были словно два незнакомца с отдельной друг от друга жизнью под одной крышей.

– Дерек, я же сказала, тебе не разрешается работать, – вместо приветствия проговорила Эрика, отвечая на звонок. 

– Я не поэтому звоню, – Дерек закрыл за собой дверь в кабинет. Его сердце билось слишком быстро. Было только пол-одиннадцатого, и он пытался наладить свою жизнь. Или хотя бы надеялся сделать это, в конце-то концов.

– Тогда почему? – спросила она, словно знала, что Дерека что-то беспокоило. 

– Это насчет Стайлза.

– Как он? Ему очень больно?

– Нет, – Дерек покачал головой. Больно не в том смысле, в котором она могла подумать. – Нет. Он хочет развода.

Тишина на другом конце провода была оглушительной. После долгой паузы Эрика прокашлялась:

– Развод?

– Да. Я слишком много работаю. Он думал, что я тоже хочу развода, – Дерек провел ладонью по лицу. – Чувствую себя идиотом. Я думал, что все было хорошо. Что он был счастлив. Что мы собирались усыновить ребенка, – у него вырвался разочарованный стон. – А он был уверен, что он и семья больше мне не интересны. 

– Но почему?

– Я всегда работаю. У нас не было секса месяцев семь, и до него так же долго, что я даже не могу вспомнить, – признался Дерек. Как только он сказал об этом вслух, то почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что не понял все раньше. – Прости за излишнюю откровенность.

– Да пожалуйста, – фыркнула Эрика, но тут же серьезно продолжила: – Как ты это понял? Я всегда восхищалась тем, как вы стараетесь сохранить свой брак, даже если ты все время работал.

– Как видно, мы не старались, – Дерек почувствовал, что снова готов заплакать. – Не могу поверить, что я не догадался. Все было очевидно, так ведь? Ведь все логично. Конечно, он не может быть со мной, если меня _с ним_ никогда нет рядом. 

– Что ты собираешься делать? – задала Эрика правильный вопрос.

– Не знаю, – признался Дерек. – Я люблю свою работу. И не хочу ее бросать.

– И не нужно. Но тебе больше не стоит так много работать. Сорока часов будет вполне достаточно, – вздохнула Эрика. – Все знают, что ты опытный адвокат. И как ты хорош в своем деле. Тебе не нужно доказывать это кому-либо. Черт, я прихожу на работу в девять и ухожу иногда в три, и никто мне ничего не говорит.

– Все потому, что твое имя на двери фирмы, – заметил Дерек.

– Я не собираюсь ставить твое имя на вывеску только потому, что ты понял, как важна семья, – вздохнула она снова. – Черт, я советую тебе взять еще двухнедельный отпуск на Рождество и меньше работать. У нас достаточно ассистентов. Вот кто должен круглосуточно работать, и они это знают. Поднявшись по карьерной лестнице, ты уже всем все доказал.

Дерек вздохнул. Его пальцы слегка дрожали. Может быть, _может быть_ , это сработает.

– Дерек. Ты единственный, кто сделал себе карьеру так быстро. А еще ты один из моих близкий друзей. И поэтому я знаю, что если ты разведешься со Стайлзом, то будешь мне бесполезен еще несколько лет, пока снова не встанешь на ноги. А сейчас сделай все, чтобы вернуть свой брак. 

– Ты права, – согласился Дерек, но Эрика уже повесила трубку.

Еще какое-то время он сидел в кабинете, рассматривая их со Стайлзом свадебную фотографию. Они казались такими невероятно счастливыми, и Стайлз глядел на него так, словно больше никого и не видел вокруг себя кроме Дерека. Он будет идиотом, если не станет бороться за него. Стайлз появился в его жизни внезапно, когда Дерек еще учился в колледже и упорно занимался, и просто купил ему кофе. Стайлз вытащил Дерека из его раковины, подбадривая и поддерживая во всех начинаниях. 

Дерек совсем не хотел будущего без него. И, честно, был не уверен, что сможет себя простить, если хотя бы не попытается бороться за свою любовь. Стайлз был единственным человеком, который оберегал сердце Дерека одной рукой и подталкивал вперед другой. Стайлз знал все его недостатки. Знал его сильные стороны. Знал его слабости и страхи. И любил его, несмотря на все изъяны. 

Сейчас же Дерек был близок к тому, чтобы его потерять. 

Стайлз уже давно спал, когда Дерек лег рядом. На мгновение он замешкался, можно ли ему придвинуться ближе, но все же решил, что можно. Ведь так бы Стайлз оправил его спать в комнату для гостей. И у Дерека пробежали мурашки по коже, стоило их телам соприкоснуться. 

– Спокойной ночи, – тихо произнес он. Стайлз лишь пошевелился. – Я люблю тебя, – добавил Дерек, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз его не слышит. – Ты лучшее, что со мной случилось, и я не потеряю тебя. Сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло.

Он поцеловал макушку Стайлза, надеясь, что подсознание того услышало его слова. И что он позволит Дереку все исправить.

***

– Как долго ты будешь на больничном? – пару дней спустя спросил Дерек. Стайлз много спал, и когда Дерек позвонил докторам в шестнадцатый раз, они объяснили ему, что это _все еще_ совершенно нормально. Медсестра, проверявшая Стайлза на днях, тоже сказала, что все в порядке, и Дерек очень старался в это поверить.

Пожав плечами, Стайлз продолжил есть свой суп.

– Пока я не смогу передвигаться достаточно свободно. А потом – бумажная работа на месяц или два, удостовериться, что я в порядке, прежде чем вернуться в поле.

– Хорошо, – Дерек совсем не хотел его возвращения на передовую, но еще он знал, что это то место, где Стайлз желал быть. 

– Почему же?

– Просто было интересно, будешь ли ты дома на Рождество.

– Возможно, – скривил лицо Стайлз.

– Я думал взять еще несколько недель отпуска.

Стайлз едва не выронил ложку.

– Что?

– Я говорил с Эрикой, – неловко объяснил Дерек. – О том, чтобы брать меньше рабочих часов и все такое. И хочу взять еще несколько недель отпуска, а после работать только положенное время.

– И она согласилась? – ошарашенно спросил Стайлз.

– Она предложила это.

– А _ты_ согласился?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, пытаясь понять, рад ли тот новостям прикрываясь сомнением. 

– Я люблю свою работу, – Дерек замолк на секунду, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Но тут же почувствовал себя нелепо. Это его муж, а не незнакомец, которому он сейчас признавался в любви. – Но тебя я люблю больше и хочу, чтобы наш брак был счастливым. Хочу все исправить. Если ты позволишь.

Стайлз смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом его глаза вдруг наполнились слезами. А Дерек не знал, что ему следует сказать или даже подумать. 

– Правда? – выдохнул Стайлз.

У Дерека в горле появился ком и не желал уходить, хотя он пытался проглотить его несколько раз.

– Хочу попытаться. Пожалуйста, позволь мне. 

– Я тоже этого хочу, – прошептал Стайлз, а потом протянул руку. И прежде чем Дерек понял, что делает, быстро обошел кухонный стол и обнял мужа. Очень осторожно, потому что рана все еще болела. 

Дерек не знал, сколько они так простояли. Казалось, что несколько часов. Суп Стайлза уже остыл, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Им предстоял долгий путь, и Дерек знал это, но по крайней мере начало было положено.

***

Они начали семейную терапию на следующей неделе. Дерек сперва недоверчиво отнесся к этому, хотя и правда хотел все исправить. Он ожидал, что его обвинят во всем, но, к его удивлению, и терапевт, и Стайлз, кажется, больше внимания уделяли вопросу их дальнейшего будущего.

Груз на сердце Дерека стал чуть легче, когда они вышли после первого сеанса. Стайлз много говорил, и Дерек осознал, что тот чувствовал все это время. 

_Пренебрежение_ – вероятно, вполне подходящее слово, чтобы описать, как Дерек относился к их браку последние годы.

– Итак, никакого секса, по крайней мере несколько месяцев, по предписанию врача, – напомнил Стайлз, как только они оказались дома. Он выглядел уставшим, и Дерек не был уверен из-за чего. Или у него все еще болела рана, или потому, что он был опустошен после приема. – У нас с этим проблем не будет, – усмехнулся он. 

Дерек понимал, что это всего лишь шутка, но его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он помнил время, когда они едва могли удержать свои руки друг от друга. Теперь он даже не знал, будет ли ему разрешено поцеловать Стайлза. 

– Эй, – Стайлз дотронулся до его ладони. – Я не это имел в виду. 

Дерек посмотрел на него, осознав, что потерялся в своих мыслях. 

– Все нормально.

Стайлз внимательно взглянул на него.

– Не надо винить себя во всем, – проговорил он. – Мы ходим на терапию не для того, чтобы ты думал, будто виноват только ты и вся ответственность лежит на тебе. А чтобы снова найти подход друг к другу, хорошо?

– Но это _моя_ вина, – возразил Дерек, пожав плечами. На самом деле здесь не о чем было и спорить. Это не Стайлз на первое место поставил работу, а не брак. 

– Мне стоило завести этот разговор год назад, и, возможно, сейчас мы бы обошлись без терапии, – Стайлз дотронулся до обручального кольца мужа. – Наш брак – и моя ответственность тоже.

Кивнув, Дерек потянулся к нему, и объятия показались такими знакомыми, но и словно в новинку, когда Стайлз прижался к нему в ответ. 

– Хорошо.

Обнимая Стайлза, он задумался, перестали ли они обниматься еще до того, как перестали заниматься сексом. Но все было поправимо. И следуя наставлениям их терапевта, им можно было пока прикасаться друг к другу поверх одежды. И целоваться тоже. 

– Как насчет свидания в пятницу? – спросил он, вдыхая одеколон мужа. Он не узнал запах. Может быть, Стайлз сменил аромат. 

– Какого рода свидание? – спросил Стайлз, не собираясь даже отстраняться.

– Ужин и кино?

– Сначала кино, а ужин после? – уточнил Стайлз, потому что они всегда делали это в таком порядке.

– Конечно.

***

В эту пятницу Дерек нервничал сильнее, забирая Стайлза после приема у врача. Он надел брюки и рубашку, вполне повседневную одежду, как он сначала думал, пока не заметил на муже джинсы и футболку, когда тот подошел к машине. Стайлз улыбался. Должно быть, прием прошел удачно.

– Привет, – поздоровался он, но улыбка сошла с его лица, как только он рассмотрел одежду Дерека. – Мы собираемся в дорогое место? 

– Нет, – быстро сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя глупо. – Просто в наше обычное место.

Стайлз, казалось, не собирался ничего говорить в ответ, но все же потом произнес: 

– Но ты так одет.

Дерек почувствовал, как скрутило желудок, и, защищаясь, сказал: 

– Обычно я всегда так одеваюсь.

– Да, на _работу._

Он с силой сжал руль, отворачиваясь. Прежде он нравился Стайлзу в костюмах. Когда Дерек только начал работать, Стайлз не разрешал ему полностью раздеваться, пока они не переспят. Как все изменилось. 

– Раньше я нравился тебе в костюмах, – тихо произнес он, задумываясь, стоит ли пойти домой и сменить одежду. Но тогда они пропустят начало фильма, хотя… Он вздохнул, потому что если Стайлз хотел, чтобы он переоделся, то ничего страшного в этом не было. – Я высажу тебя у кинотеатра и вернусь, как только переоденусь. 

– Эй. Не стоит, – возразил Стайлз, кладя руку на запястье Дерека. – Извини.

– Это просто одежда, – он хотел завести машину, но Стайлз его остановил. 

– Ты отлично выглядишь. Не нужно переодеваться. Прости, что это так прозвучало. 

Дерек посмотрел на него. Широко открытые глаза, обеспокоенное выражение на лице. Стайлз был таким же, когда однажды после уборки нечаянно потерял несколько важных Дерековых документов. Случалось такое, правда, не раз. 

– Не хочу, чтобы ты переодевался, – повторил Стайлз, большим пальцем вырисовывая круги на коже Дерека. – И мне все еще нравится видеть тебя в костюмах. Извини. Я был неправ.

Дерек медленно выдохнул. 

– Если это исправит ситуацию, то я это сделаю. 

– Мы уже говорили об этом, – сурово начал Стайлз. – Тебе не нужно стараться угождать мне во всем. Мы должны искать подход друг к другу. Это как улица с двухсторонним движением. Хорошо?

Дерек взглянул на него. Да, они обсуждали это. Что не будут счастливы, если Дерек будет, надрываясь, делать все, о чем бы Стайлз ни попросил. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул он.

Стайлз слегка улыбнулся.

– Отлично. Тогда поехали.

В кинотеатре Дерек чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Люди в очереди улыбались им, наверно, считая их счастливой парой, и ему казалось, что их ложь вот-вот раскроют. Он расслабился в темноте кинозала, слушая, как Стайлз смеялся над шутками с экрана, и это согревало его сердце. Слишком долго он не слышал его смеха.  
Это, наверное, было его самым любимым звуком в мире. Ну, и еще парочка других. 

Ужин шел так же, как и должен был проходить со Стайлзом. Тот много говорил и совсем забыл о еде. Он даже и половины не рассказал, когда официантка унесла пустую тарелку Дерека. 

– Вот черт, – вздохнул Стайлз. – И почему у нас так всегда происходит?

– Все потому, что ты никак не научишься одновременно есть, дышать и говорить, – улыбнулся Дерек.

Стайлз пытался просверлить его взглядом, но улыбка разрушила весь эффект. Возможно, пока они говорили, он тоже чувствовал то знакомое единение, которое окутывало их раньше, когда они проводили время вместе. 

Дерек выпил три чашки кофе, пока Стайлз не доел. Он был просто экспертом в анализе фильмов, а Дереку всегда нравилось слушать его теории и идеи. Он скучал по этим моментам, по тому, как Стайлз разговаривал, размахивая руками, и по тому, как сам смеялся над своими шутками. 

Он не понимал, почему раньше не заметил этого. 

– Готов идти? – спросил он, когда Стайлз со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. 

– Ага, если не лопну прежде, чем мы уйдем. 

Рассмеявшись, Дерек подозвал официантку и расплатился. Стайлз, словно забыв, как много съел, шел рядом с ним всю дорогу до машины и продолжал разговаривать. Сердце Дерека одновременно заболело и обрадовалось, когда пальцы Стайлза неуверенно обвили его. 

Как и раньше, Стайлз тихо дремал в машине, когда Дерек заехал на подъездную дорожку у дома. Обычно он либо спал, либо распускал руки. Уж Дерек-то знал по опыту. Бывали времена, когда Стайлз засыпал в машине. А бывало, когда он не разрешал Дереку выйти из машины, пока они не занимались сексом, или же очень _подробно_ описывал, что их ждет, как только они зайдут в дом. 

– Хэй, – прошептал Дерек, погладив щеку Стайлза большим пальцем, перед тем как выйти из машины и открыть пассажирскую дверь. – Мы дома.

Стайлз медленно заморгал, и на лице у него было выражение тихого обожания, которое обычно появлялось, когда он почти засыпал после свиданий. Он принял протянутую руку Дерека и неохотно вышел из машины.

– Люблю наш дом, – вдруг сказал он, стоило им подойти к входной двери. Сердце Дерека забилось быстрее. 

– Я тоже.

Стайлз сжал его пальцы своими. 

– Спасибо за вечер, – поблагодарил он, пока Дерек открывал дверь и выключал сигнализацию.

Он повернулся к нему. Стайлз всегда выглядел моложе, когда был сонным.

– Тебе спасибо, – отозвался Дерек. 

– Извини, что раскритиковал твою одежду, – прошептал Стайлз, проведя ладонью от груди мужа до его бедра. – Я правда обожаю тебя в костюмах.

Дерек сглотнул.

– Спасибо.

Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Можно тебя поцеловать?

– Да, это же разрешено, верно? – Дерек облизнул губы, вдруг занервничав. Что если он забыл, как целоваться?

– Ага, разрешено, – Стайлз сократил расстояние между ними, и Дерек закрыл глаза, стоило их губам встретиться. Он не знал, почему вообще думал, будто целуя мужа будет чувствовать себя непривычно. Его повело, когда он растворился в ощущениях, а пальцы Стайлза зарылись в его волосы. 

Дерек хотел углубить поцелуй, но Стайлз немного отодвинулся.

– Не могу поверить, что жил без тебя так долго.

– Я все исправлю.

Стайлз потерся носом о его, дотронувшись рукой до щеки Дерека.

– Знаю. Как и я.

Было еще не слишком поздно, поэтому Дерек решил почитать газету перед сном. Смотреть телевизор после свидания не разрешалось, независимо от того, был ли секс или нет. Простыни зашуршали, когда Стайлз придвинулся к нему, положив голову ему на грудь, а руку – на живот. Дерек неосознанно обнял его в ответ. 

– Так же можно, да? – оторвавшись от статьи, посмотрел он на Стайлза.

– Да, конечно, – фыркнул тот и устроился удобней, как всегда делал раньше. 

Дерек подумал, что тот уснул, пока не решил перевернуть страницу, но Стайлз издал протестующий звук.

– Ладно, вот теперь можешь повернуть, – разрешил он секунду спустя.

И Дереку показалось, что сердцу слишком мало места в груди.

***

Следующие несколько недель прошли как в тумане. Стайлз с Дереком съездили в дом Стилински на Рождество, и все шло более-менее нормально. Иногда Дерек даже забывал, что у них не все так хорошо и что впереди им предстоял еще долгий путь.

Новый год они провели у Скотта и Эллисон, и в полночь Стайлз поцеловал его. 

– Этот год будет самым лучшим, – прошептал он в губы Дерека, прежде чем вновь поцеловать. 

Дерек был до боли согласен с этим. 

А потом Стайлз вернулся на работу раньше, чем он. Вначале всего лишь на несколько часов в день, медленно работая до полного графика. Стайлз приходил уставшим и спал днем около часа, прежде чем спуститься на кухню помочь с ужином. 

На прошлой неделе, после того как терапевт одобрил продвижение их отношений в физическом плане, они обжимались на диване как подростки. И были оба сильно возбуждены, однако все еще нельзя было доводить друг друга до оргазма, и им пришлось остановиться. Но все же Дерек был очень счастлив, зная, что их все еще влекло друг к другу. 

А сегодня Стайлз вернулся домой не в очень хорошем настроении. Он не выглядел уставшим, но казалось, на что-то злился, садясь за кухонный стол, пока Дерек ставил лазанью в духовку. 

– С возвращением, – поприветствовал его Дерек, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Как правило, Стайлз всегда встречал его поцелуем. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал тот, снимая кобуру. На нем все еще была форма.

– На работе что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил Дерек. Пока у них не было ссор. Но семейный консультант предупреждал, что все впереди и у них еще будут разногласия.

Стайлз лишь повел подбородком. 

– Ничего.

Первым желанием Дерека было смолчать, сосредоточиться на ужине и, возможно, не говорить весь оставшийся вечер. Но вспомнив, как их терапевт советовал больше общаться друг с другом, он присел на стул рядом со Стайлзом. 

– Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

Стайлз изучал настенные часы несколько долгих минут, а потом его плечи поникли.

– Ты завтра выйдешь на работу, и я переживаю. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дерек дотронулся до его руки. Сказать самому, что он совсем не беспокоился об этом, было бы ложью. Он любил свою работу. Будет не так-то просто найти баланс. 

– Как и я, – признался он. 

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него. 

– Но, – продолжил Дерек, – я расставил приоритеты. Буду работать только положенные часы. 

Стайлз кивнул, совсем не выглядя убежденным. 

– Просто… несмотря на ранение и адскую боль, эти месяцы были самыми лучшими за последнее время, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Я боюсь, что все станет как прежде.  
– Мы этого не допустим, – заверил Дерек, хотя и сам беспокоился по этому поводу. – Обещаю, этого не случится.

– Хорошо, – кивнул несколько мгновений спустя Стайлз.

Следующим утром Дерек чувствовал себя чужим в офисе. Всё было на своих местах, включая Айзека, который сидел за своим столом, словно не двигался с того дня, как Стайлза ранили. 

– С возвращением, – сказал он Дереку, поставив перед ним привычную чашку кофе. – Как Стайлз?

– Лучше, – Дерек включил свой компьютер и вздохнул, открыв почту. Слишком много непрочитанных сообщений. – Кто взял моих клиентов?

– Мисс Рейес и мистер Бойд, – сообщил Айзек. – Не стоит беспокоиться.

– Слава богу, – расслабился Дерек.

– Через двадцать минут совещание. Полагаю, вы хотели бы ознакомиться с документами до него, – Айзек указал на толстую папку рядом с чашкой Дерека. 

– Спасибо, что прикрыл, Айзек. 

Тот закатил глаза.

– Пожалуйста. Это моя работа.

Дерек обязательно проследит, чтобы Айзек получил хорошую прибавку в этом году.

Прежде чем открыть папку и с головой окунуться в работу, он вспомнил кое-что более важное. Он схватил телефон и отослал Стайлзу сообщение. 

**< Уже хочу домой, к тебе.**

Потом убрал сотовый и вернулся к папке. Совещание прошло весьма удачно, и Дерек предложил много хороших идей и решений. Однако он уже понял, что в жизни есть кое-что важнее работы. 

Клиент позвонил, когда он уже собирался домой.

– Мистер Хейл?

– Хейл-Стилински, – поправил его Дерек.

– Так поэтому вас не было? – бесцеремонно спросил клиент. – Вы женились?

– Я в браке уже шесть лет.

На другом конце провода клиент на несколько секунд замолчал, но, спохватившись, начал расспрашивать о своём деле. По-видимому, оно было чрезвычайной важности.

– Приходите в офис завтра утром, – прервал его Дерек. – В девять.

– Как насчет сегодня вечером?

– Завтра утром в девять, – повторил Дерек и повесил трубку.

Стайлз был уже дома, когда Дерек только приехал. Он что-то готовил и казался расслабленным в своих потертых джинсах и футболке. Но то, как он обернулся – с явным облегчением на лице, показало Дереку, как сильно он волновался до этого. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Как работа?

– Хорошо, – ответил Дерек, поцеловав его. – Но дел много. Как у тебя?

– То же самое. Куча бумажной работы, – Стайлз вернул ему поцелуй. – Спасибо за сообщение.

– Извини, не смог прислать еще.

Стайлз лишь покачал головой.

– Нет, это было весьма мило. Не за что извиняться.

Улыбаясь, Дерек взглянул на плиту.

– Что готовишь? Пахнет очень вкусно.

– Спагетти с фрикадельками.

– Мое любимое, – сердце Дерека переполнилось нежностью.

– Ага. Подумал, тебе захочется чего-нибудь особенного, чтобы отметить возвращение на работу. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал Дерек, зарываясь лицом в волосы мужа.

Стайлз даже купил вина.

– Итак, – проговорил Стайлз, когда они убирали со стола. – Я кое о чем спросил нашего терапевта.

Дерек замер, переживая, сделал ли он что-то не так. 

Стайлз качался туда-обратно на пятках, закусив губу. И Дерек вспомнил то время, когда они только начали встречаться. Сейчас Стайлз выглядел таким же молодым. 

– Эм, итак… по предписаниям еще не разрешено заходить слишком далеко. Но, если хочешь, можем посмотреть, как каждый из нас доведет себя до оргазма. 

Дерек чуть не выронил тарелку.

– Что?

Стайлз немного покраснел.

– Знаешь, если ты хочешь посмотреть, как я дрочу, то мы можем это сделать, – он встретился взглядом с Дереком. – Не то чтобы ты не видел этого раньше.

– Хочу, – Дерек тяжело сглотнул.

– Да? – переспросил Стайлз и выдохнул: – Прямо сейчас?

У Дерека слегка закружилась голова.

– Я приму душ сначала? – спросил он, потому что Стайлз давно не видел его обнаженным, а он очень хотел произвести хорошее впечатление. 

Стайлз улыбнулся так, словно знал, о чем Дерек подумал. 

– Ладно, я буду в спальне, – и подмигнул, а Дерек изумился, как он вообще мог держаться от него на расстоянии.

Он вымылся так быстро и тщательно, как только мог. После минутного колебания все же решил ничего не надевать, а лишь обтереться полотенцем. У него уже крепко стояло, и по телу струилось возбуждение, которого Дерек уже долго не испытывал. Он зашел в спальню. 

– Прости, пришлось начать без тебя, – усмехнулся Стайлз, но Дерек ни на секунду не поверил, что ему жаль. Стайлз тоже был обнажен и лежал, откинувшись на подушки и одной ногой уперевшись матрас. Он медленно дрочил себе, глядя на Дерека с таким довольным выражением на лице, отчего сразу стало ясно, что он _точно_ знал, что делает. – Ты собираешь стоять так весь день? 

Тряхнув головой, Дерек лег рядом на кровать, сомкнув пальцы на собственном члене. О боже.

Он не видел Стайлза таким уже очень давно и не мог прекратить любоваться линиями его мускул, венами на его руках, пока себя гладил.

– Почему ты не голый постоянно? – выдохнул Стайлз, повернувшись к нему лицом к лицу. 

Дерек застонал, стоило Стайлзу облизать свою ладонь, а потом он заметил, как взгляд мужа пробежал от лица Дерека до его члена, который он уже ласкал.

– Могу спросить то же самое у тебя. 

– Хочу тебя коснуться. 

Дерек задрожал, потому что хотел того же, но не успел даже ответить, как Стайлз продолжил:

– Хочу тебе отсосать, – прошептал он, а Дерека скрутило желанием, и он застонал. – Тебе бы понравилось?

– Да, – кивнув, Дерек подстроился под ритм Стайлза. Они оба знали, что долго бы не продержались. Приблизившись, Дерек переплел их ноги и поцеловал Стайлза, когда тот явно готов был уже возмутиться. 

Стайлз сорвано дышал, когда Дерек отстранился, однако тут же схватил его за волосы и притянул обратно.

– Нет, если решил играть нечестно, то иди тогда уж до конца. 

Усмехнувшись, Дерек толкнул его на спину и вернул руку Стайлза на его член. А потом поцеловал так, как будто не целовал годами. Стайлз отчаянно отвечал тем же, их губы яростно сминали друг друга. Дерек даже почувствовал себя снова подростком – так он был близок к оргазму. У него мурашки пробежали по коже, когда движения Стайлза стали совсем беспорядочными и он, казалось, совсем забыл про поцелуи, лишь сбивчиво дышал и постанывал Дереку в рот. А потом, выгибаясь, кончил, и от его стона Дерека прошибло болезненным возбуждением. Он отодвинулся немного, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз кончил себе в руку и на живот. И всего мгновение спустя Дерек последовал за ним.

Он все еще чувствовал дрожь по всему телу и тяжело дышал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Стайлз придвинулся к нему ближе, целуя в плечо. И, открыв глаза, Дерек заметил, что он тоже был сильно вымотан.

– Пожалуйста, никогда больше не оставляй меня, – прошептал Стайлз ему.

Дерек даже не пытался сказать, что никогда и не уходил от него. Ведь это не совсем было правдой. Несмотря на то, что именно Стайлз задумался о разводе, Дерек – тот, кто первым пренебрег их браком.

– Не буду, – пообещал он и, перевернувшись на бок, притянул к себе Стайлза. – Спасибо, что дал второй шанс.

Стайлз немного отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он все еще был раскрасневшимся, а его волосы были в полном беспорядке.

– Ты так сильно стараешься. Ради нас, – тихо проговорил Стайлз. – И это очень много для меня значит. Я как будто снова в тебя влюбляюсь.

Закрыв глаза, Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Груз на его сердце отчасти стал легче.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он, проведя пальцем вниз по ключице Стайлза до его бока. Он улыбнулся сам себе, когда муж дернулся.

– Щекотно, – тихо проговорил Стайлз, вжимаясь в Дерека как можно ближе. – И я люблю тебя тоже.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что готов заплакать. 

– Спасибо.

Стайлз поцеловал его в нос, потом в губы. 

– Спасибо _тебе_. Ты доказал мне, что мужчина, на котором я женился, оказался лучше, чем я думал. Потому что ты готов бороться за нас. 

Только Дерек хотел сказать, что вообще-то он и есть главная причина, из-за которой они проходят через все это, Стайлз снова его поцеловал. 

– Не надо.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек, тепло разлилось под кожей, когда Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам на его груди. 

– Давай сходим еще на одно свидание в выходные, – предложил Стайлз, слегка касаясь губами его губ. – Поужинаем в каком-нибудь чертовски пафосном ресторане.

– Мм… – согласился Дерек, проводя руками по спине Стайлза до его задницы. – Звучит здорово.

– А если ты не будешь бриться, можешь посмотреть, как я дрочу, столько раз, сколько захочешь. 

Застонав, Дерек поцеловал его.

– Ты ужасен.

И он не брился эти выходные.

***

– Как дела дома? – однажды утром несколько недель спустя поинтересовалась Эрика, когда он проверял документы по делу. Он что-то упустил, и ему срочно нужно было это найти.

Дела дома шли довольно неплохо. Стайлз с Дереком немного ругались, но из-за каких-то мелочей. Их терапевт объяснил, что это вполне нормально, словно они проверяли друг друга. 

– Лучше, – ответил он, поднимая взгляд от контрактов, лежавших перед ним. – Определенно лучше.

– Приятно слышать, – улыбнулась она, но Дерек нахмурился, когда Эрика закрыла дверь в его кабинет. – Могу я о кое о чем спросить тебя? 

– Спрашивай. 

Она села по другую сторону его стола. Она была его начальником и делала так редко, потому что это придавало Дереку дополнительную власть.

– Я здесь как друг, – объяснила она, будто прочитав его мысли. – Ты говорил, что ваши отношения представляли проблему для Стайлза и что сам ты этого не понимал. Верно?

– Да.

– Ты не спрашивал, изменял ли он тебе? – задала она вопрос, как всегда сразу перейдя к сути дела. 

Много лет назад, до того, как они поженились, Стайлз с Дереком договорились, что они закончат их отношения прежде, чем вступят в новые. Мысль о том, что Стайлз мог нарушить свое слово, до сих пор никогда не приходила в голову Дереку. Но все же он не верил, что Стайлз мог бы так с ним поступить. 

– Нет, но знаю, что он не стал бы. 

– У вас не было секса семь месяцев, – напомнила она. Дерек промолчал о том, что если не считать их совместную мастурбацию, то выходило уже где-то одиннадцать. 

– Я в курсе. 

– А ты не думаешь, что ему не хотелось, хоть раз?

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Может быть, но он бы не стал этого делать.

Эрика внимательно посмотрела на него. 

– Звучит очень уверенно. 

– Мы пообещали друг другу.

Она вздохнула и покачала головой. 

– Как очень опытный адвокат, ты слишком доверчив.

– Стайлз не моя работа, он моя жизнь. 

– Если ты так говоришь, – улыбнулась Эрика.

Тогда Дерек решил, что они закрыли тему. Поэтому, придя домой пару недель спустя, он совсем не ожидал увидеть Стайлза за кухонным столом с серьезным выражением на лице. 

– Что-то случилось? – настороженно спросил Дерек, положив портфель. Он расстегнул пиджак, а потом сел напротив мужа. 

Стайлз взглянул на него уязвимо. 

– Встретил Эрику, обедая сегодня со Скоттом.

– И? – Дерек почувствовал, как начала подступать головная боль. 

– Сказала, что недавно кое о чем тебя спрашивала. 

– Да, – Дерек тяжело сглотнул. – Спрашивала. 

– И когда она спросила, мог ли я тебе изменить, ты сказал, что нет, так? Сказал, что я никогда бы этого не сделал? 

Выдохнув, Дерек кивнул. Именно так он сказал. Но он совсем не понимал, почему Стайлз сидел сейчас перед ним и выглядел так, словно готов был расплакаться. 

– То, что ты сказал… – Стайлз покачал головой, протянув руку к Дереку через стол. – То, что ты сказал это, несмотря на все. Что ты мне доверяешь, хотя я никогда и не говорил с тобой о наших проблемах. Я… – он замолк, снова покачав головой. – Я бы так не смог на твоем месте, Дерек. 

Дерек лишь смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, признавался ли Стайлз в чем-то или к чему-то вел весь разговор. 

– Ты не делал этого, так ведь? – тихо спросил он. 

– Нет, – Стайлз сжал его пальцы. – Нет. Потому что мы договорились, ты же знаешь, чтобы ни случилось, мы сначала разойдемся. 

Вздохнув, Дерек расслабился. 

– Просто я… – Стайлз покачал головой. – Спасибо. Я был так несправедлив к тебе…

– Я тоже был несправедлив к тебе, – перебил его Дерек.

– Да, был, – Стайлз слегка улыбнулся. – Иногда я все еще удивляюсь, какой ты потрясающий.

***

Необходимость командировки на их годовщину Дерека не обрадовала. Особенно сейчас. Стайлз тоже не был счастлив по этому поводу, но они все обсудили. А потом они еще сильнее расстроились, когда терапевт разрешил им секс как раз во время поездки Дерека в Нью-Йорк. Но в конце концов они заказали билеты на Гавайи на выходные в следующем месяце, чтобы все нагнать, а Стайлз подумал, что провести их годовщину за просмотром бейсбола с пиццей будет не так уж и плохо.

Расстроившись из-за сложившейся ситуации с годовщиной, Дерек все же не мог не нарадоваться своему опыту адвоката, сумев разобраться с делом клиента всего за один день. И к его восторгу, ему удалось улететь домой самым ближайшим рейсом, чтобы удивить Стайлза праздничным ужином. 

Он даже остановился у небольшого магазинчика шоколада в городе и приобрел безумно дорогие трюфели, которые так любил Стайлз. Потом купил последний букет роз в цветочной лавке как раз перед закрытием. Вернувшись домой и тихо напевая себе под нос, он проверил график мужа, приклеенный на холодильнике. Смена Стайлза заканчивалась меньше чем через два часа, но приготовить пасту с креветками под соусом песто Дереку времени хватило бы.

В этот раз сервировать стол было довольно увлекательным занятием. И еще он принес бутылку вина из своей коллекции в подвале. Сегодняшний день, безусловно, стоило отпраздновать. Они прошли еще один год совместной жизни, и Дереку казалось, что он уже давно не был так счастлив. 

Когда два часа прошли, он открыл бутылку вина и разложил еду по тарелкам. После оставил шоколад на подушке Стайлза, хорошо зная, как тот обожал есть его в кровати, и переоделся в джинсы и футболку. Стайлз заставил Дерека купить эти джинсы пару недель назад, объяснив, что задница Дерека в них была достойна поклонения.

Стайлз должен был прийти домой уже десять минут назад, но его все не было, и Дерек забеспокоился. Потом прошло пятнадцать минут, двадцать минут. Час спустя Дерек вздохнул и отправил ему сообщение. Скорее всего, Стайлз заработался или заменял коллегу. Сюрприз это бы не испортило, ведь Дерек спокойно мог разогреть ужин. 

**< Привет, как поработал? Как вечер пиццы и бейсбола?**

**> Хэй :) На работе все спокойно. Променял пиццу с бейсболом на пиво и футбол с парнями. Не могу дождаться, когда ты вернешься.**

Сердце Дерека сжалось. Он понимал, что это _не должно_ его ранить. Стайлз же не знал, что он приехал раньше и хотел сделать ему сюрприз. И если честно, Дерек и сам бы выбрал поход в бар с друзьями вместо одинокого вечера дома на диване. 

Просто он очень хотел показать мужу, что все еще мог его удивить, что мог делать приятные неожиданности. Как сам Стайлз сделал несколько недель назад, появившись в его офисе с обедом на двоих, и они вместе перекусили, прежде чем вернуться к работе. Дерек еще долго с удовольствием вспоминал, как Стайлз появился из лифта в своей форме и провел с ним сорок пять минут.

С тяжелым сердцем он прошел в гостиную и упал на диван. Если Стайлз не слишком поздно приедет, они все же смогут выпить вина. А если он задержится, то у Дерека хватит времени на уборку. В любом случае получится сюрприз, так ведь? С едой или без нее. 

Он проглядел все каналы дважды, пока не остановился на каком-то неизвестном ему ситкоме. 

Он пытался не думать об этом. Он _знал_ , что Стайлз не сделал ничего плохого. Ведь Дерек даже не сказал ему, что закончил дело намного раньше и будет дома уже сегодня вечером, а не через три дня. Если бы он предупредил, Стайлз бы точно пришел домой после службы. 

Вздохнув, он потер ладонями лицо. По-нормальному, ему нужно было прийти в себя. Он сделал дыхательное упражнение, которому на работе его научила Марин, чтобы успокоиться и сфокусироваться на том, что действительно было важно. Он только на секунду закрыл глаза, но, видимо, этого хватило, потому что звук подъезжающей машины его разбудил. 

Он не сразу понял, что случилось, услышав, как хлопнула дверь джипа. Черт. Еда все еще стояла на столе. Но, поспешив на кухню, Дерек так и замер, не зная с чего начать. Схватив кастрюлю, он услышал быстрые шаги по дорожке из гравия, а потом как открылась входная дверь и шаги по паркету.

– Дерек?

Повернувшись, Дерек внутренне вздохнул. Стоило убраться перед просмотром телевизора. 

– Да, – хрипло отозвался он. 

Стайлз стоял в дверях кухни, глядя на него так, словно не ожидал его здесь увидеть. И, по правде, так оно и было. 

– Сюрприз? – все же попытался Дерек, не зная, чувствовать себя виноватым или нет. Его сердце сильно колотилось, и он не совсем понимал отчего.

– Тебя не должно быть дома еще три дня, – прошептал Стайлз. 

Дерек прикусил губу, все еще держа кастрюлю. 

– Удалось закончить дело раньше. 

Сначала Стайлз оглядел Дерека с его ношей в руках, потом посмотрел на стол, открытую бутылку вина и, конечно же, все понял. 

– Почему ты не сказал?

Вздохнув, Дерек наконец поставил кастрюлю в раковину.

– Хотел сделать сюрприз, – признался он, и в груди вдруг заныло. – Потому что знаю, как ты их любишь, а я давно их уже не делал. 

– Ты готовил? – прошептал Стайлз. 

– Эм, – Дерек снова посмотрел на кастрюлю, словно ища подтверждения, как будто он уже и забыл, что готовил. – Да, – кивнул он и взглянул на Стайлза – тот казался таким несчастным, что сердце Дерека чуть не разбилось. – Но все уже остыло, – объяснил Дерек торопливо. – Я просто уберу. 

Ему было больно, и он так глупо чувствовал себя из-за этого. И это не было виной Стайлза. Ничьей виной. Но когда Дерек повернулся выкинуть еду в мусорное ведро, Стайлз схватил его за запястье.

– Мне так жаль, Дерек, – тихо произнес он, Дереку показалось, что его голос задрожал. – Если бы я знал, я бы пришел домой.

– Конечно, – вздохнул Дерек. – Я знаю. Я не злюсь на тебя.

– Но ты расстроен, – пальцы Стайлза подрагивали. 

– Да, но не из-за тебя, – заверил его Дерек. Потому что Стайлз был ни в чем не виноват. Только не он. 

– Пожалуйста, не выбрасывай.

Дерек не был уверен, имел ли Стайлз в виду еду или что-то другое. Вздохнув, он поставил кастрюлю обратно в раковину и полотенцем вытер руки. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Стайлз был весьма взволнован и испуган.

– Я не злюсь на тебя, – сказал Дерек, чувствуя необходимость все объяснить, но Стайлз как будто его и не слышал. 

– Прости. 

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – Дерек провел ладонью по лицу. – Я уснул. Я собирался все убрать, чтобы ты не узнал. 

– Чтобы я не узнал? – повторил за ним Стайлз.

Кивнув, Дерек посмотрел на бутылку вина, раздумывая можно ли выпить его завтра. Он пытался притвориться, что совсем не расстроен, что сюрприз провалился, хорошо понимая, что винить можно в этом только себя. 

– Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я узнал?

Дерек взглянул на свою одежду. Футболка вся смялась, а волосы, наверное, были в полном беспорядке. 

– Потому что тогда бы это был все еще радостный сюрприз, что я приехал домой. И ты бы не чувствовал себя так плохо, – Дерек горько усмехнулся. – Я всегда был ужасен в сюрпризах, так ведь? 

Стайлз молчал, и Дерек совсем не знал, что стоило сказать или сделать. Вместо этого он расставил тарелки и бокалы по местам в шкафчиках, заткнул пробкой бутылку вина и, положив еду в пластиковый контейнер, поставил его в холодильник. За все то время, пока он убирался, Стайлз не сказал ни слова. 

– Ты купил мне цветы? – вдруг спросил он, и Дерек взглянул на вазу. 

Он совсем забыл о них.

– Да.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся, кивнув сам себе. 

– Отлично. Мы все исправим.

Нахмурившись и ничего не понимая, Дерек принял переданный ему Стайлзом букет. 

– Что?

– Подожди.

И вручил ему еще бутылку вина. А после, остановившись перед Дереком, зачесал ему волосы назад, разгладил футболку и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах. 

– Вот так. Идеально.

– Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз широко ему улыбнулся, и в груди у Дерека разлилось тепло. 

– Сейчас я выйду за дверь, подожду там пятьдесят пять секунд, а потом вернусь и собираюсь очень удивиться. 

– Это нелепо, – фыркнул Дерек, невольно улыбнувшись. 

– Ага, – усмехнулся Стайлз и чмокнул его в губы. – Но ты снова улыбаешься, так что это того стоит. 

Дерек покачал головой, когда Стайлз вышел из кухни, а потом и из дома. Взглянув на цветы и вино в своих руках, Дерек взял два бокала и направился в спальню. Что ж, трюфели точно будут сюрпризом. 

Он приглушил свет, как раз когда открылась входная дверь. И усмехнулся, услышав голос Стайлза. 

– Хэй? – а ведь он был здесь всего минуту назад. 

Но Дерек ничего не ответил, только неожиданно для себя снял футболку и прислонился к косяку, чувствуя себя очень глупо, пока муж искал его. 

– Дерек? – позвал Стайлз, но Дерек не успел ответить, потому что Стайлз уже завернул за угол и остановился прямо перед ним.

– Привет, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дерек. Стайлз замер, уставившись на него.

– О боже, мне и не надо притворяться удивленным, – он бесстыдно рассматривал тело Дерека. – Ты… – у Стайлза потемнел взгляд, и Дерек точно знал, что он заметил. – Ты не надел белье? 

Пожав плечами, Дерек отошел, пропустив Стайлза в комнату. 

– Кто знает, – он взял бутылку с прикроватного столика. – Вина?

Стайлз кивнул, продолжая пожирать глазами пах и зад мужа каждый раз, когда тот поворачивался. Дереку даже не нужно было это проверять, он просто знал. Кожей чувствовал. 

– О мой бог! – услышал он вздох мужа. – Это мне?

Повернувшись, Дерек увидел Стайлза, держащего коробку трюфелей, словно сокровище. 

– Конечно тебе.

Стайлз кинул шоколад обратно на кровать и поцеловал Дерека так неистово, что у того дыхание сбилось.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Дерек, когда они еле оторвались друг от друга. – Что спас этот вечер. 

Стайлз радостно улыбнулся с теплотой в глазах. Кончиками пальцев он скользнул по плечам Дерека, а потом вниз по его груди и животу. Кожа Дерека просто плавилась под его прикосновениями. 

– Может, отложим вино на потом?

– Зачем? – хрипло спросил Дерек, его сердце невероятно быстро колотилось, и он поставил бутылку обратно. 

Стайлз провел пальцем по его прессу, а затем еще ниже, пока не добрался до пуговиц на ширинке Дерека. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он медленно расстегнул их, одну за одной. 

– Просто любопытно, надел ли ты белье. 

Дерек сглотнул, внимательно смотря, как Стайлз справляется с последней пуговицей. Это было похоже на их первый раз, когда Стайлз много лет назад увидел Дерека обнаженным в той комнате общежития. И сейчас он словно совсем не знал, как Дерек выглядел без одежды, как-будто никогда не видел его голым.  
Стайлз задержал дыхание, когда спустил джинсы с его бедер. 

– Да, ты… и правда, – выдохнул Стайлз.

А Дерек… Дерек просто его любил. 

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – пробормотал Дерек, перед тем как снова поцеловать мужа.

– Ты всегда так говоришь, – прошептал Стайлз ему в губы, но все равно стянул с себя рубашку.

– Потому что это правда до тех пор, пока ты полностью не раздет.

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз снял штаны с бельем. Как и у Дерека, у него уже крепко стояло. На секунду Дерек не знал, что делать, потому что часть него хотела сделать все медленно, растянуть момент, а другая просто отчаянно желала Стайлза прямо сейчас. 

Стайлз поцеловал его, прижавшись к нему как можно ближе, заставив Дерека застонать от знакомого чувства того, как их тела идеально походили друг к другу. 

– Итак, думаю, мне стоит позвонить на работу и сказать, что я заболел, – прошептал Стайлз ему в губы и, толкнув Дерека на кровать, забрался на него. – Точнее, по моему плану мы сначала хорошо потрахаемся, а _уже потом_ я отпрошусь с работы. 

Дерек задрожал от того, как Стайлз потерся о его член. Он исполнит свое обещание, в этом Дерек был уверен. 

– Такой план мне нравится, – застонал он, скользя руками вниз по спине Стайлза и сжимая его задницу. И то, как Стайлз выгнулся от прикосновения, как румянец окрасил его грудь – все это отозвалось удовольствием в паху Дерека. 

Ему нравилось медлить, когда Стайлз, наоборот, становился так нетерпелив. Нравилось ласкать его член, едва прикасаясь к нему, целовать каждый дюйм его кожи и смотреть, как Стайлз извивается и проклинает его за это. 

– Не думай, будто я не знаю, что ты делаешь это специально, – Стайлз тяжело дышал, вновь потеревшись о член мужа, отчего у Дерека закатились глаза. – Но в этот раз у тебя ничего не выйдет. 

Дерек увидел, как Стайлз потянулся к прикроватному столику, и постарался отвлечь поцелуями и приласкав головку его члена, пока Стайлз чуть не рухнул на Дерека, содрогаясь всем телом. 

И он точно знал Стайлза, знал этот торжествующий взгляд, когда он вручил Дереку смазку со словами: 

– Если ты не начнешь, я сам все сделаю. 

И Дерек верил, что тот мог бы. Даже если они оба и притворялись, будто это Дерек все контролировал в сексе, Стайлз всегда получал то, чего хотел, а Дереку нравилось подчиняться его желаниям.

Он начал медленно, зная, как давно у них не было секса. Стайлз стонал, насаживаясь на пальцы Дерека снова и снова, впиваясь ногтями в его грудь и закатывая глаза от удовольствия. 

Дерек любил его таким, покрасневшим и громким, всегда дающим понять, что Дерек все делает правильно. И судя по тому, сколько смазки Стайлза натекло на руку и живот Дерека, то он _все_ делал правильно.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз, отводя руку Дерека. – Готов?

Дерек отчасти хотел покачать головой – слишком уж на грани он был, но кивнул. По телу пронеслось ни с чем не сравнимое возбуждение, когда Стайлз медленно опустился на его член. Совсем не важно, как часто они уже так делали, каждый раз ощущения были словно в первый. 

Он застонал и схватил Стайлза за бедра, удерживая его на месте всего лишь на мгновение, пока пытался отдышаться. Стайлз выглядел невероятно с его вздымающейся грудью и растрепанными волосами. Приподнявшись на локтях, Дерек быстро его поцеловал, пока Стайлз снова не толкнул его на кровать. 

Когда он насадился на его член, Дерек прикусил губу, еле сдерживаясь. И как же он был рад, что у них нет соседей, потому что сейчас они оба были весьма громкими. Но он любил каждый стон, каждый вздох, каждый звук, которые издавал Стайлз. У Дерека пальцы на ногах поджались, мышцы напряглись, и знакомое чувство приближающегося оргазма появилось намного раньше, чем он ожидал.

– Стайлз, – застонал он, сжимая его бедра.

Понимающе кивнув, Стайлз начал быстро дрочить себе, и Дерек чуть не потерял контроль от того, как он повел бедрами. 

– Кончай, Дерек, – прошептал ему Стайлз, у Дерека перед глазами побелело, и его выгнуло на кровати, скрутив оргазмом. И Дерек изо всех сил схватился за Стайлза.  
Он все еще дрожал, когда Стайлз, тяжело дыша, упал на него. 

– Думаю, возьму больничный дня на два точно, – чуть позже пробормотал он, сползая с Дерека и вытягиваясь рядом с ним на кровати. Коробка с шоколадом свалилась на пол. – Черт.

– Это было потрясающе, – проговорил Дерек, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и чувствуя, как потяжелели веки. 

– Не смей засыпать, – заворчал Стайлз, тыкая его в бок. – По плану у нас еще минимум четыре оргазма до рассвета. 

Дерек улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Стайлз вышел из комнаты и почти сразу вернулся, вытирая лицо полотенцем, а другое кинув мужу.

– Для такого мне нужно выпить, – Дерек потянулся за бутылкой вина, а Стайлз, подняв трюфели с пола, сел рядом. 

– Как только съем парочку, я и тебя попробую, – пообещал он, отрыв коробку. 

Дерек чуть не уронил бутылку.

***

В канун Рождества

Сегодня был последний рабочий день Дерека перед его отпуском на Рождество. И перебирая документы в своем портфеле в поисках контракта по делу, он нашел то, от чего у него перехватило дыхание.

 _«Рождественский список желаний»_ – было выведено на листке знакомым почерком Стайлза. И в этом году там была всего одна строчка. 

_* Мой (невероятно замечательный) муж пораньше приходит домой на особый (праздничный) ужин со мной._

Дерек сразу понял, что Стайлз специально положил список в его портфель. Улыбнувшись, он подписал найденный контракт и надел пальто.

– Уйду сегодня пораньше, – сказал он Айзеку по пути к лифту, положив контракт на его стол. – Счастливого Рождества.

– Счастливого Рождества, – ответил ему Лейхи как раз перед тем, как двери лифта за ним закрылись. 

Дерек понятия не имел, что Стайлз подразумевал под _особенным ужином_. Вполне возможно, что он просто хотел начать их отпуск как-то интригующе.

**< Уже еду домой.**

Дерек отправил мужу сообщение, прежде чем сесть в машину. Стайлз запрещал ему писать и звонить в дороге, а после просмотра кучи видео с авариями Дерек и сам решил никогда больше так не делать. 

Припарковавшись у дома, он улыбнулся. В этом году Стайлз немного перестарался с рождественскими украшениями в их дворе. Огни на гирляндах сверкали просто _повсюду_.

– Привет? – позвал он, открыв входную дверь и очень осторожно ее притворив, чтобы праздничный венок не упал снова.

– Я в столовой, – донесся голос мужа из кухни. – Еда почти готова.

– Тебе помочь? – спросил Дерек, снимая пальто. 

– Неа, просто садись, а я скоро подойду. 

Улыбнувшись, он поставил портфель на стул в прихожей. Стайлз накрыл на стол и даже зажег свечи. Дерек удивился, заметив стопку бумаг на своей тарелке. 

_«Я люблю тебя»_ – было написано наверху. Когда же Дерек перевернул страницу, его сердце на секунду замерло. Потому что ему были прекрасно знакомы эти бумаги. Хоть и давно, но он очень много раз перечитывал их. 

– Ты к этому готов? – спросил Стайлз, подойдя сзади и обняв его.

Готов ли он? Дерек и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет к такому готов. Но хотел этого больше всего.

– Да, – ответил он, обводя название агентства по усыновлению дрожащими пальцами. 

_____  
*Шоу «Доктор Фил» – программа психолога и писателя Филиппа Макгроу. Каждый выпуск шоу посвящён отдельной теме. Доктор Фил проводил беседы с участниками передачи и предлагал собственные решения их проблем.


End file.
